Help Me Tommy
by BookyFangirl
Summary: Newt and Thomas obviously have feelings for each other. They know it, everyone else knows it. But can they cope with it? And what will be the outcome when the "secret" is accidentally let public. Will Tommy and Newt be able to be together? Or will the awkwardness just get too much?
1. Chapter 1

Newt glared out of the window, waiting for Thomas to arrive. It was freezing, and all he wanted was to curl against Thomas on the couch. For warmth.

His heart raced as his phone vibrated in his pocket, causing him to tear his eyes away from his garden path.

"I just left, I'll be there soon." Newt read aloud before returning his gaze to the windows.

'Tea.' The boy thought. 'It's freezing, he'll want tea.'

Newt jumped up and raced into the next room to boil the kettle before reaching over to grab the sugar. Turning to face the fridge, Newt paused for a moment as he saw the small collage of photos pinned to the fridge door. They were taken on Thomas' last birthday, not even a month ago.

The gang had decided to go bowling to celebrate. Newt had won, much to his amazment, and had shown off and gloated to Thomas, waiting for his applause and praise.

Newt smiled to himself and pulled the fridge door open, revealing left over pizza, chocolate, milk and a couple of fruits. He pulled the milk out and poured Thomas' amount into his favourite mug, and closed the door behind him.

As soon as the kettle had boiled, Newt looked out of the window above the sink to see a very wrapped up Thomas heading down his path.

Newt quickly ran into the room, turning on the TV quietly and pushing some magazines and books into a box underneath his coffee table.

Whilst adjusting a few things quickly, Newt braced himself for Thomas to walk through the door.

"It's only me, you don't have to tidy up!"

A voice came from behind Newt and startled him, making his hand jerk and push an ornament off the table.

"I'm so sorry- I didn't hear you come in." Newt rushed, turning to pick up the object, which had surprisingly not broken.

"I wanted to surprise you..." Thomas started. "I'm so sorry, is the thing okay?"

Newt laughed as he reorganised the coffee table. "Yeah." He smiled and walked straight past Thomas and into the kitchen.

Thomas had followed the boy like a lost puppy and kept his hands behind his back.

"I was making you tea, I guessed you'd be cold..." Newt started as he began to pour the boiling water into the mug.

"It's a ridiculously chilly day!" Thomas sang.

"Well," Newt turned around to face the boy. "Make yourself at home."

Thomas removed his hands from behind his back and held out a card to Newt.

"It's cheesy, I know. And please don't read it until after I'm gone to save my embarrassment, but yeah." Thomas grinned, handing over the envelope before beginning to remove his coat.

"Awh, ya shuck." Newt blushed, placing the envelope on the counter. "Thank you."

Thomas nodded in response and left to hang his coat up.

Newt carried both mugs into the living room and placed them on the mats on the coffee table. And then he waited for Thomas to come back.

Sure enough, the tall brunette returned and sat next to Newt. His brown hair had been messed up by the wind, but he still looked gorgeous and attractive. His cheeks were rosy from the winter and his eyes were brown and beautiful.

Newt cleared his throat to distract him from his thoughts.

"How've you been?" He asked, reaching for his mug.

"Good... Yeah. Good." Thomas coughed awkwardly, also reaching for his mug. "I haven't seen you since my birthday though. I wanted to know if you were okay... Hence the asking to come over."

Newt cringed slightly at the words, how was he supposed to tell Thomas that he'd purposely been avoiding him. "Ah yes," Be began, before taking a sip of his tea. "I've just been caught up in work and stuff."

Newt hoped that Thomas would believe his words and that he didn't sound too unsure.

"Oh." Was all Thomas could say for a while. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel awkward about the-"

"No, no, no, no!" Newt interrupted quickly, "Not at all! No!" Newt jumped out of his seat and rushed towards the kitchen again. "I'm just going to get biscuits." He explained and entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Bloody hell... Bloody hell..." The boy mumbled to himself, leaning against the door.

He pulled himself together and reached into the nearest cupboard, pulling out a packet of biscuits and placing them into a biscuit jar.

"Bloody hell... Bloody hell." Newt opened the door slowly, breathing heavily.

"Well if it wasn't awkward for you." Thomas swooped down and touched his lips briefly with Newt's, light at first, before quickly getting more passionate.

Newt placed the jar onto the counter without daring to break contact with Thomas before throwing his arms around Thomas' waist. Thomas did the same to Newt and for a second, they were one.

Newt broke it off, needing air. "Okay." He mumbled. "So that just happened."


	2. Chapter 2

"Newt." Thomas whispered, leaning his head against the doorway, his hands still on the boy's waist. "When you kissed me... On my birthday."

Thomas felt silent with awkwardness, leaving Newt to answer the unspoken question before him.

"I meant it." He muttered. "Yeah, I was drunk. But I really do like you."

Thomas released one hand and threw it through his hair. "What are we gonna do?"

"I will never hear the end of it if Minho finds out."

"Ah."

Thomas returned his hand to Newt's waist and pulled him into a tight embrace. Neither of them wanted to move, but the silence was deafening.

Thomas reached behind Newt and to the counter, picking up the biscuit jar. "Come on." He smirked. "It's going cold."

The two returned to the living room. The warmth of the fire protected them from the vicious storm outside.

"You're welcome to stay here tonight." Newt suggested, silently wishing Thomas would agree.

"That'd be awesome thanks." He dipped his biscuit in his mug, before devouring the whole thing in one. "I practically live here, I'm sorry." Thomas laughed at his own joke. Although he was being deadly serious. Since his constant arguments with his mother, who he still lived with, he'd been staying over Newt's a lot. And, of course, today it was far too cold to go outside again.

Newt's heart fluttered and he had to distract himself by staring at the painting on the wall. "No problem." He said, not making eye contact with Thomas. "You're room's already made up anyway."

"Aha!" Thomas exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "It's like we planned it!"

Newt shuffled uncomfortably, wanting to ask Thomas what he meant.

As though he could read Newt's mind, Thomas went into the hallway and picked up a backpack.

"I may or may not have packed an overnight bag." Thomas laughed. "Mum kicked me out of the house a few days ago and I've had to stay with Minho because... You know. But your house is so much tidier and stuff... So I thought 'shuck it!'" Thomas spoke without stopping to catch a breath. It took Newt a minute to process everything he'd said. However, before he could reply, Thomas had already left the room and gone upstairs to unpack.

"Well." Newt sighed, finishing his drink. "That solved that then."


	3. Chapter 3

Newt and Thomas were undisturbed the entire night (much to their surprise). There were no texts or calls from parents or Minho, it was just the two of them.

After Thomas finished unpacking, he returned downstairs to find Newt curled up under a blanket. His heart melted slightly, and he shared the blanket also.

Christmas films played all afternoon.

"They're so cheesy." Newt grunted as Thomas flipped to the channel.

"Give them a chance, they're fun."

Much to Thomas' delight, Newt actually got involved in one of them, even shedding a tear when the family reunited at the end.

"See!" Thomas laughed, "I knew it!"

Newt pretended to have something in his eye, and left the room. He washed his face in the bathroom and brushed his teeth at the same time.

He checked the clock on the wall. "Nine o'clock." He muttered before putting his toothbrush back into the pot.

"Thomas!" He called from the landing, awaiting a reply.

"What?" A voice sounded a few seconds later.

"I'm going to bed!"

"Awh! Not one more Christmas film?" Newt smiled at Thomas' protests but stayed strongly with his decision before entering his room to his left and closing the door behind him.

"What the-?"

Thomas' things were everywhere. His clothes were piled on the desk chair in the corner of the room; his face washes were displayed nicely on Newt's chest of drawers and everything liked Thomas owned was in there by the looks of it.

Newt heard giggled from downstairs and followed the noise.

"You Shuck." Newt said matter of factly.

"I didn't think you'd mind." Thomas giggled to himself like a child.

"Fine." Newt refused to let Thomas win. If Thomas wanted to irritate Newt, Newt wasn't going to show his irritation. "I'll sleep in the spare room then."

Thomas' laughter ceased. "Oh."

It suddenly clicked that Thomas wasn't trying to irritate Newt. "Ah." An awkward silence consumed the two of them. "How about... I go to bed now, if you want to join me... You can? The spare room's free if you don't."

Thomas nodded, no sign of humour anymore.

_Great one Newt, make things more awkward for everyone. _

And Newt returned to bed, not expecting company tonight, it was going to be a very long, lonely ni-

"Shucking Hell!" Newt pulled the duvet back to reveal a very soft and cosy looking teddy bear, eyes gazing brightly at Newt.

More laughter was heard from downstairs and Newt rolled his eyes, throwing the teddy bear across the room.

_**Sorry this chapter's so short, I swear I'll try and make them longer.**_


End file.
